The impossible
by MihighFan13
Summary: When the team see Zoe in pain in a burning build, but as they try to save her see her what they think is get burnt to death what will they do? Will tension run high in the hospital? Will one of the team quit? Will Stella make a big mistake? And is Zoe alive or not?
1. Chapter 1

The blast was huge...the team flew across the building in search for a way out, when a massive high pitched scream echoed from behind them. They looked frighteningly around to see who it belong to.  
"Guys...wheres Zoe?"  
There was a moment where everyone's faces dropped and Dan carried on getting louder  
"Come on! We need to go back!"  
"Agent Morgan!" Stella shouted back whilst gripping a tight force onto Dan's arm  
"its too dangerous! I'll send a search for her as soon as we get out!"  
"We're get her back i promise!" Stella said whilst tugging Dan to carry on  
"There's no time!" Cried Anishia  
"There's minuets before this building collapse, we're all she has!" Dan carried on.  
"Agents stand down!" She shouted as they were about to run back.  
"I've lost Frank to this, now i can't loose you too!" Tears grew in Stella's eyes, but there was no time to think about a plan, Anishia walked over to Stella and placed her hand in hers and nodded.  
"Dan now, the longer we stand arguing the less time Zoe has!" Anishia shouted back to Dan. He stood there shaking his head and Ran into the greater flames in the building, smoke was poring into their lungs to the had to leave, but before they set off, their floor they were on rumbled, and sunk down. Anishia was terrified, but she knew Zoe was more. She ran hand gripped into Stella's.  
"Zoe! Zoe i'm coming" before Dan could take another breath a wooden pillow from the floor above him fell onto Zoe's, and it wen't up into flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan stood there watching the flames grow greater where Zoe was, whilst Anishia and Stella came  
running over.  
"No, Dan, She'll be fine! We need to go!" Anishia screamed whilst trying to get Dan away.  
"Dan come on!" Stella grabbed his other arm to drag him away, she looked at Anishia, who both knew  
that Dan was going to be heart broken and mad once he got out. They turned their heads to where Zoe was. They all knew there was no hope left for her.  
"Nearly there!" Stella said to Dan cheerfully as she could.  
Whilst they had to climb down a ladder after there shocked experience.  
Once they were out, coughing as much of the smoke out of their lungs as they could MI9 team came running over to their assistance but Stella shook her head, to say not to ask about Zoe. One of them looked down at their shoes and just blurted out  
"Not all hope lost though, ach!"  
Dan looked up at him and Stella just widened her eyes and mimed 'You idiot' then looked over to Dan who smiled at him and walked off.  
"Hey cowboy, not so fast i need to get you checked up on!" Stella said as cheerfully as possible  
"Yeah, well i'll be fine!" Dan said with respect.  
"Dan come on..." Anishia said to him  
"Just leave me for five minuets ok? Try figure out because if all hope isn't lost, why aren't you doing something to help Zoe?" Dan snapped  
There was silence and Dan looked to the ground, and walked slowly off.

The flames slowly went down and Dan stood outside whilst everyone was talking and the ambulances came,  
but Dan wouldn't take his eyes off of Zoe's floor.  
"I'm going to have a word with him Neishe, you never know. Zoe may be ok!" Tom gulped  
"Tom! You wasn't there to see what happened. You was at the base eating biscuits when Zoe died, i think with some respect to you'r friend give him some time!"Anishia hissed back.  
"You never know Zoe shes well..."  
"invincible. Yeah to most missions. But fire Tom, it kills people. All people. Zoe may not be completely normal, but this isn't some MI9 test, and she's just received a 'F' this was real as you and me..." Anishia uninterrupted.

_**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bit longer for you guys, please say if you have any ideas for the next!x**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Dan, come on." Stella said softly.  
"You said that to me whilst we were in the building. You know if you didn't. If i went that minuet earlier to find her, she would of been alive. In my arms not dead. This, its all your-" Dan shouted with his emotions running wild. Sad, Confused Lonely.  
"Don't you think i know that Dan, but sometimes i have to do what is best for the whole team. and if that means not sending you into a pit of flames, just before a wooden pillar comes down and explodes on you. crushing you to pieces. To save some girl who was going to die either way, then sometimes i have to!" Stella shouted back.  
"No! This is just you'r excuse! Take you long to make this one up?" Dan shouted slyly back.  
"Daniel, there's nothing in this world that can bring Zoe back. Or you for that matter if you were with her." Stella said looking hurt  
"No Stella. You was just scared. You lost Frank to KORPS so you wanted more grief in MI9, so it didn't look like you missed him. So you let one of us, the one who MI9 needed the most die in there!" Dan said back.

A group of MI9 guards walked past them chatting away, and they overheard one of them say to the others.  
"You know now that girl is dead, KORPS wont be wanting to fight us. So its win win!"  
Stella looked shocked to them then to Dan who looked furious.  
"Dannn." She cried out to him but it was too late...  
Dan was behind the agents, tapped the one who just said the comment on the shoulder and once he turned around, Dan punched this face so hard, the man just fell to the floor. Bleeding.  
"You know, i'll take every single one of you! Make a comment about her again, and you wont see tomorrow. You would of wished you died in that building." Dan screamed towards them. Kicked the injured agent who was on the floor. Dan's face was getting redder and redder until Tom and Anishia noticed him with everyone around and ran over with Stella to him. Dan was in tears screaming at the agents.  
"So you ever EVER say it was some 'win win' situation EVER again you will NEVER wished you were alive. Understand me- I said do" But that's when Dan stopped kicking the badly injured man and just fell to the ground in tears.  
Anishia went to his side grabbing his arm, with Tom taking him away form the interested crowd which had gathered.  
"Dan, Dan look at me. Dan calm down please! Zoe wouldn't want to see you like this!" Anishia said closely to him  
"Yeah well you know what? She isn't hear any more! So i'll do whatever i want to do know with no worry!" Dan shouted back  
"Dan shut up!" Tom screamed at him "This isn't over! We don't even know if she is dead!" Tom said.  
"Yeah well you wan't me to prove it to you Tom? Yeah" Dan said angrily. Grabbing Tom's arm.

He ran into the building, Anishia ran after him screaming  
"Dan Dan! Let him go now Dan!"  
"No Anishia! This is what you lot done! So you can see she is not 'all right' or 'maybe still alive' ok? Because she isn't lets just face it!" Dan shouted back!  
He ran over to where he last saw Zoe's face, her injured, moaning in pain. But there was no body in sight. Just a load of yellow "Dangerous" tape everywhere.  
"Dan, it's time to go.." Stella said running behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Like to thank you all for the nice comments...feel free to leave any ideas for the story! Thanks!x**

"Stel, Stella?" Dan said weeping  
"Anishia, Tom Now!" Stella shouted whilst pulling Dan's sleeve.  
Tom and Anishia gave a longing look to each other and Tom saw Anishia was confused but very upset. They were both hoping that Zoe was some how in hospital getting seen too. But knowing she most likely isnt.  
"Hey, it's going to be ok." Tom said to Anishia knowing how much she liked her.  
Anishia looked back as they were walking away and sighed so Tom pulled his hand out of his pocket and placed it into hers and once she turned back to him in shock they both smiled.

Once they were all out of the building. confused to if Zoe is alive, dead, injured, dying, or not they walked over to the ambulance in silence. Very awkwardly. Stella helped them all in and she placed herself into the last available seat, next to Dan.  
They traveled for about 5 minutes in silence then Anishia came out with "Stella, urm, how long do you think we will be in hospital?"  
"Not long about half hour for you and Tom, unless your bloods come back a little high or low then maybe a few hours. You know just to keep a eye on your health. Just had a urm big shock there." She replied awkwardly.  
Anishia looked over to Tom with a widened eye look, thinking what she meant about 'shock' why wouldn't she tell them anything about Zoe.  
"Yeah. What about me then?" Dan asked with a attitude.  
"Well Daniel, to be honest i don't know anymore." Stella said back  
Stella knew Dan was hurting, but the whole team lost Frank too, her one love. But nobody seemed to care about that.

When they arrived at the hospital Dan decided to walk off straight into the doors without anyone else.  
"I feel so bad and all, but he did give me a fright when he grabbed me back into the building..." Tom said to Anishia sadly.  
"Yeah, me too! I think now is the time we leave him to it. He is really hurting." Anishia said whilst looking at the floor.  
"Why though, i mean yeah, Zoe and me were so close and him but at first he hated Zoe. He didn't care she had a bad childhood because she was from KORPS..." Tom replied.  
"Tom, you can't blame him, he is a spy and she was the enemy... but i guess when they spent more time together he kinda developed these feeling for her?" Anishia said sweetly.  
"Ohh soo he told you, i mean he used to tell me about it all the time. That was just my cover. Did he make you tell that to him so nobody else found out.?" Tom laughed  
"What...what? No he didn't? I could just kinda see it. He liked her?..." Anishia replied so happily, but so sadly knowing how Dan must be feelin

**Pleeease leave more great comments :-D xx **


	5. Chapter 5

Anishia and Tom were sitting in the room when Dan made his appearance  
"Hey" Anishia said sympathetically.  
"You ok Dan?" Tom asked knowing it was a stupid question that either Dan would burst out crying on him or get really mad. But by the expression on Dan's face he looked just looked really tired.  
Dan looked at them both speechless and Anishia got really worried, as he looked so pale even like he was sleep walking, not knowledge anything her or Tom done. So she pressed the button which was attached to her bed which called in the nurse.  
"Oh.. Daniel, um Morgan?" The nurse asked as she walked in looking to Anishia for answers.  
"Yeah that's him!" Tom said.  
The nurse gently grabbed Dan's arm and sat him onto one of the beds nearest to him.  
"Has he said anything?" The nurse asked  
"Urm, no he came in and we spoke to him and he stood there..." Tom said, not knowing what to say but Anishia quickly added.  
"It was like he wasn't really there though."  
"Ok thanks, do you two mind just going into the room next door whilst i call your mentor and preferably his parents, if they haven't already." The nurse said to them, so Tom and Anishia got up and walked out, really puzzled on what has happened to Dan, when a group of doctors and nurses rushed past saying a bundle of things.  
"E. We need to go to block E"  
"Yeah, she was rushed in about an hour ago, yes i know that but she has inhaled a lot of smoke."  
"Yes she faced an explosion" When Anishia heard this she let our a squeal of joy and turned to Tom who had also heard it.  
"you don't think its Zoe? Do you?" Anishia said to Tom, whilst grabbing his hand and running after them.  
"No her name, yes its Emily, Emily Parker" One of the doctors said to another. And Anishia stopped running and Tom stepped in front of her. Seeing how let down she was.  
"Neish come on, i think it will be best if we just go to the other room. And Tom her hand and lead her to the room.

About half an hour later Stella came into Tom and Anishia's room and they were watching The Simpsons movie on the big TV in front of them, Anishia bundled with tissues and Tom just sitting watching with a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Guys, i've brought your stuff, i think its best. And so do the nurses that you stay hear over night, you know just in case." Stella said, and Anishia though '_only about half hour'_ what was told to her in the ambulance.  
"I've got a bag with the stuff you will need, and the nurse said she'd bring some dinner into you in a bit. But i have to get back now, so i'll see you tomorrow and if you need anything just ask one of the nurses." Stella added. She went to walk out when Tom blurted out.  
"Yes Stella we are fine. Thank you for so kindly asking. On yes thanking you for telling us all we need to know about Zoe too, you know not like she wasn't our friend or anything" Tom angry as Anishia and Stella had ever seen him and Anishia turned to him and hissed.  
"Tomm!"  
"No sorry Anishia but i think we deserve to know if she is dead or not. Or Stella will you leave us with the pity for longer. To make us feel worse?"

**Bit of a longer chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy, and please comment!x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry haven't updated in a while, got reminded yesterday... hope the tension has built! But it isn't the end of the story yet! Hope you enjoy!**

"Tom, when did you even care that your mentor, my, friend got killed in that building! When did you ever ask about him?" Stella shouted back at them both.  
"Yes well we know he is dead Stella!" Tom shouted back  
"Yes because you saw him get blow up before us! Don't you think MI9 deserves a bit of grief for him?" Stella replied not so shouty  
"Well yes i do! but we saw Zoe get burnt to what we think might be death! And you won't even tell us if they watched her last moment or not! It's not all about you!" Tom shouted just as loud back.  
"Ok... well you want the truth" Stella said taking a deep breath.  
At this time she had walked over to their bed and sat down on the edge of it, brushing the crinkles out of the sheet. And without anyone noticing Dan walked in silently watching what Stella was about to do or say.  
"Zoe, she was um fine" Stella said quietly  
"What do you mean '_fine'_ she wasn't at all '_fine_'" Anishia said slyly.  
"We had medics seeing to her, and she wasn't dead." Stella said looking down.  
"But?.." Anishia said widened eyes at Stella, itching to know about her friend.  
"But we were in a building full of KORPS agents, and we forgot, so as the medics went back to the van to get more equipment they came back and she was..." Stella said trailing off.  
"WAS?" Anishia shouted very loudly.  
"Gone! She was gone ok? And we don't know where!" Stella snapped  
"We think we a KORPS agent might of came in contact with her and she ran away..." Stella added.  
Tom and Anishia sat there opened mouthed, their injured friend was dying in pain and MI9 lost her! To KORPS who were mad at her anyway!  
Speechless Tom made a gulping sound and went to speak but instead Dan came in further shocking them.  
"You what?" He shouted.

"Dan.. Dan, it's ok MI9 are going to find her!" Stella said trying to calm him down.  
"Yeah but she could be dead! Or worse getting beaten by KORPS who are mad we just blew up their base and for her running away!" Tom snapped, Anishia nudged him and told him to shh  
"You'r not helping" She said quietly.  
"So the only reason you didn't want to tell us, isn't because we would all be sick worried about our dying friend, it because you were ashamed that you lost her!" Dan shouted.  
"Not only that" He shouted as soon as he saw Stella about to say a defense back  
"But you wanted us to stay in hospital when we could be looking for her! The nurse said we were fine!"  
"No it was for your health and we have hundreds of MI9 agents going global looking for her 3 more wont make a slight difference.!" Stella said back ashamed  
"No, it wouldn't if we found her would it" Tom said sarcastically.  
"Tom shut up will you! Your not helping anyone but satisfying yourself" Stella snapped at him  
"No! You let Dan shout in your face but you have another go at me when i try defend him, because what i wasn't a field agent, that i'm not really needed?" Tom shouted standing up from the bed ready to leave.  
"Look Tom you don't need to make a scene right now ok? None of us need it!" Stella said softly back.  
"No well we didn't need you loosing our team mate, and then lying about it otherwise we wouldn't be hear in the first place!" Tom shouted back  
"Sit down now, Dan and you!" Stella shouted, so Dan went and sat down next to Anishia who was biting her nails, watching them arguing.  
"Tom sit down!... I'm serious!" Stella said but Tom just stood there.  
"You know what Stella your a snake, crawling into our minds making it seem our fault!" Tom said in Stella's face.  
She rose her hand and slapped it across Tom's face and then gasped as soon as she done it, whilst Tom was rubbing his face in pain he stood straighter up and pushed off everything on the bed side table onto the floor, all the glasses, a vase, phones and photo frames went smashing. He was angry and upset, thinking the person he could trust just hurt him. Dan stood up next to him and shouted at Stella  
"What the hell!"  
Anishia sat there in shock, and Stella looked really scared.  
"I quit" Tom said quietly and walked out punching the door.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's been an experiment to see if you guys enjoy a bit of fighting in my story as its been a little love soppy story so far. Please leave any comments and i'll get back to them! xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick update today, but it isn't as long, hope you enjoy though!**

"Tomm!" Anishia cried and ran after him but Stella grabbed her back  
"Stella get off of me!" She sniffed as she was about to cry, Stella looked over to Dan who just disappointingly shock his head at her for the look to not to go mad.  
Stella looked down and slowly released Anishia's arm. Anishia ran out the room after Tom.  
"Well, Stella. Looks like you've had a great day." Dan said to her  
"Daniel do you think i wanted this to happen?!" She snapped back  
"No, but i didn't think Tom wanted to get slapped either." Dan said and walked out.

Tom was outside of the hospital taking some deep breaths when Anishia came running out of the hospital after him, he saw her then looked away, upset and ashamed of getting angry, yet embarrassed of getting slapped in front of his team mates.  
"I know you don't need this right now..." Anishia said to him  
"I'm sorry" He replied really quietly.  
"Ach, its oright" She said to him pulling him into a comforting hug  
"You have nothing to be sorry about"  
Tom hugged her back, and said "I don't know what i'm going to do now."  
"Well, in time things will sort out, maybe were stand down for now anyway." Anishia said  
"Until Stella and you sort things out" She carried on  
"I'll get sent back to my old school, i'll have to think of a good story to tell my parents" Tom said worriedly  
"Tom" Anishia said releasing from his hug  
"You weren't serious about quitting?"  
"See even you don't take me seriously. Think i just done that for attention? She slapped me!" He said angrily  
"Yeah but..." Anishia trailed off  
Tom huffed and just walked off  
"Tom!" Anishia pleaded  
But Tom just carried on walking not turning back.

Anishia stood there calling Tom but no reaction from him, and Dan came behind her holding onto her shoulders, she turned around and hugged him slightly sobbing  
"He said he is quitting for good Dan" Anishia said in Dan's arms  
"Ach, come on Niesh, he'll come back just give him some time to cool down." Dan replied softly.  
"I'm sorry Dan, it shouldn't be me upset about this all, Zoe is the one who really needs us at the moment, man down or not" Anishia said pulling away.  
Dan smiled at her and said "Are you sure, i don't mind if you want Tom on board and we could wait a while until we search for her, i mean he is the best chance of tracking her down."  
There was a pause for thinking, "True, we're go after him in a minute first i'm going to tell Stella that we're going after Zoe with her permission or not." Anishia said and they both started walking back into the hospital.  
"Hey, Dan" Anishia blurted out once they got out side of Stella's room  
"Yeah.." Dan said seeming a bit worried  
"Me and Tom were talking earlier and he told me you did really like Zoe." She said to him and he looked down  
"I just really miss her, thats all, we spent a lot of time together on missions." Dan said  
Anishia smiled and nodded a little then they both went into the room with Stella in.  
"Team!" Stella said grinning, she was in there with four police officers. Who all looked very serious  
"Um, is this a bad time?" Anishia said trying to back out of the room  
"No. um" Stella said quietly  
"No. We are going to find Tom. Then we are going to find Zoe. So i am sorry to embarrass you hear Stel, but we will whether you like it or not, so can we borrow a few gadgets?" Dan said over the top of her.  
Stella gulped and said worriedly  
"Team... i have some news"

**Hope you had a good read, please leave any ideas! I'm not quite sure what to add next so any comments would be great! :-) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well..." Dan said loudly after there was a really awkward silence  
"Well, the police think that Zoe might of been kidnapped.." Stella trailed off and Anishia looked worriedly at Dan  
"And whoever kidnapped her is still out there, and the building was full of CCTV cameras so, we think its best for your safety that you stand down, and we arrange some how for you guys to have a _'break'_ from the UK for a while..." Stella said looking down  
"What?" Dan replied angrily  
"That's great Stella but, Tom said he isn't coming back! So whoever these kidnappers are could be after Tom!" Anishia shouted worriedly  
"And his communicator is still hear!" Dan added  
Stella looked to the police in worry and then one of them said "Its ok we have 3 of our cars outside, were split ourselves up and go and search for him, the minute we find him we will do a fake arrest, making him safely into our car and returning him to MI9"  
"Thank you!" Anishia said in so much happiness  
The police men left and then Stella came out softly  
"Sit down you two please.."  
They both sat down on the bed and Stella turned to them  
"Right, whatever we do, we think it would be best to split you all up whilst your having your break"  
"What? So you mean were be all on our own across the world!" Anishia said  
"It was only a thought, once Tom is back hear and we have discussed it all. Frank would of wanted you guys safe but he would of wanted you to be in MI9 no matter what" Stella replied, but confused herself  
And Anishia and Dan looked at each other, forgetting that Frank was killed, and how much they missed him.

The police searched for what seemed hours before any thing was found related to Tom. One police man questioned a local shop owner but they seen nothing go past as word got out from a local school girl kidnapping.  
Whilst another searched the CCTV that he came across from the two main roads nearest from the hospital, but still no use  
When the last one went to take a stole in the local park, when he went the back way to park after hardly anybody went there anyway as the bushes and trees were quite over grown. But Tom could be anywhere.  
He saw the back of a young boy who looked like he was hiding in a bush, he pulled out the two photos he was handed of Tom and relivtly they looked simalar! He got out the car and snuck behind him  
"Young man, hold it right there" A police man shouted at him.  
"What! Not now!" Tom shouted back but in a hissed tone  
The police man walked up quietly behind Tom who was crouched down in a bush looking through it  
"Your friends are really worried!" The police man said to him  
"Shhh!" Tom replied  
"Excuse me young man!" The police man said grabbing Tom away from the bush  
"No, look its Zoe!" Tom hissed back  
"Oh, that your missing friend? wait what?" He replied looking through the bush at a urban headed girl handcuffed towards a wall  
"Lets go! It all looks clear, and call for back up or something!" Tom pleaded  
The police man grabbed his walkie talkie and hissed down it "Right i need as much back up to 'Green House Lane' I'm with Tom and we have found the kidnapped girl Zoe!"

The police man left his walkie talkie in the hospital room, and Anishia, Dan and Stella heard the message whilst they were talking.  
"Wait! Listen to that!" Dan blurted out hearing the message  
Anishia ran up toward the walkie talkie and listened to the last bit of the message  
'_I'm with Tom and we have found the kidnapped girl Zoe'_  
"Oh my god!" Anishia screamed jumping up and down.. "They, they have found her!"  
Her and Dan went to run out when Stella shouted  
"Team stop!"  
She looked down, worriedly and then in their eyes which looked watery  
"Wait for me..." She grabbed her coat and the both smiled at each other...


	9. Chapter 9

"Zoe!" Tom shouted running out of the bush to her  
"Tom!" The police man shouted at him trying to grab him  
"Wait Tom, for backup" But before he could carry on 3 other police cars arrived in their cars, and ran out so he ran after Tom who had stopped running  
"Its Cloe.." Tom said quietly  
"Tom its ok, Zoe might be hear with her" He said

Dan, Anishia and Stella went running to Tom past a row of tinted window houses. And as they ran past Dan shouted  
"Anishia! Tom's spy pod! We just need to turn it on and we can find him!"  
"Great Dan" Stella smiled

"urgg" A voice groaned from a bed in a black room  
"Frank?" The voice said

"It needs a little more charge, Anishia, can i use your communicator, i know its a risk just stay with Stella if we split up" Dan said to Anishia and she handed him her communicator.

"Dan?" The voice called out for  
"Anishia?" It called again  
It looked down at its hands and the red nail vanish  
"Where am i?"  
There was a dark window in the corner in her room, so she got up in pain with her leg and moved closer to it, looking out and seeing Dan, Anishia and Stella.  
"GUYS!" The shouted banging on the window!  
"Guys its me!"  
It was Zoe!  
Smashing on the window now, Zoe caught there attention. They all looked up into the house which was making the noise but the glass windows were half sound prof so they couldn't hear her screaming. Or see her as the tinted windows wouldn't let any thing inside be seen.  
"GUYSS!" Zoe screamed smashing her fist against the window, with tears now running down her face.  
"Whats that noise?" Dan asked looking up to Zoe's window.  
"Never mind, is it charged?" Stella replied  
"Yes, Tom is just behind the car park, like half a mile away" Dan said.  
"Come on then" Stella added, and her and Dan started walking away.  
"NO, come back" Zoe whispered still banging as hard as she can against the window.  
"Anishia come on!" Called Stella  
"No, hang on. Who lives in these houses?" She replied  
"I don't know.." Stella said confused  
"Don't you think the knocking is a bit suspicious? I mean whoever is banging can obviously see us" Anishia stated  
"Guys!" Zoe screamed, crying as her hand was in so much pain it went numb, and her leg was cut open.  
"Let me use the scanner, it will send the message to the spy pod" Dan said  
But as Dan scanned the window a big 'ERROR' mark came up.  
"Whatever is behind there, must be something privet, i mean they have tinted windows and a force field so i cant see in. Dan said.  
Zoe found a high heal shoe in the cupboard and she pulled her body across to the window and started smashing it against the glass, but as it started chipping the heal split in half. She got her other hand and threw it against the window and its hatch came off, so there was a tiny screw gab of brighter light at the top of the window coming throw. She was panting as the pain in her body was unreal and she didn't have the strength to carry on.  
"GUYSS!" She screamed on last time before a man with dark black hair came bursting into her room and she screamed for as long and loud as she could before he shut her up.  
"ZOE?" Dan and Anishia screamed and went running towards there door.  
"This is a code red, all agents report to the tracking location being sent now, we have found Zoe!" Stella shouted down her communicator and the Anishia and Dan started to kick the door in.

**Thought its time to bring the story to an end, but any more ideas are welcome! (Its not finished yet) Please leave any comments!xx  
Big thanks to;  
MiHighNo.1Fan  
doctorwhofan4ever  
llamasinflyingtractors  
gladrags2012  
Zoelook-a-like  
KazzJazz99  
FanOfMihigh  
All your support has been amazing, please continue to write lovely comments! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Big thanks for all the great comments, i couldn't of done it with out the wonderful support, every comment meant a lot. So hear we go...  
****"The final chapter:****  
**

"Team, i think we need to wait for backup" Stella shouted  
At that moment a police man with Tom in the car arrived and they both ran out.  
"Oh what the heck, lets go get Zoe!" Stella continued.  
Dan and Aneisha started whacking the door with their feet and after about 10 kicks each the door caved in.  
"HELP!" Zoe screamed as the man in her room was covering her mouth with a cloth.  
"Get off of me!" She screamed but her leg was in so much pain she was too weak to fight back.

Tom, Dan, Aneisha, Stella and the police man ran upstairs and an open door lead to a dark room where Stella turned on the light and crept into the room quietly.  
"Stellaa" a weak voice called  
"FRANK?" Stella replied and fell to the floor to his comfort  
The policeman called for an ambulance and then Dan, Aneisha and Tom went to explore the other rooms.  
"Where the heck is Zoe?" Dan demanded  
"Get off me!" Zoe cried.  
"You know what i should of just killed you ages ago" The man replied whilst getting a knife out his pocket.  
As he was just about to hold it up to her neck the three team mans ran in and Dan said.  
"Yeah well your have to kill me first." And grabbed the mans shoulder, spun him round and Aneisha grabbed his hair the knife was soon against his neck.  
"Guys" Zoe said joyfully crying  
"Zoe its ok!" Tom said. Rushing to her side to help her up.  
"Zoe what did he do to you?" Dan asked looking at her but the room was so dark that her wounds couldn't really be seen.  
"Dan i'm fine" She replied staring at him but the knife got tight around the mans neck with Dan's anger.  
The policeman came in with Stella and many police cars and two ambulances gathered outside the house Stella turned on the light and the policeman handcuffed the man and when Dan looked at Zoe he just stared and took a deep breath. tears running down his face but he couldn't take it, ran out the room.

Zoe looked confused and Aneisha started to cry, Stella grabbed her and hugged her tightly  
"Its ok, she will be fine" Stella told her  
The medics came in shortly after and Frank was outside getting put into an ambulance and Stella looked out the window to him.  
"Go on, go with him, were be fine!" Tom said noticing Stella's worry for Frank.  
"We will go on, we will stay with Zoe i promise." Aneisha added.  
Stella hugged them both and ran down to Frank and the ambulance went to hospital on the blue light on.  
The medics took some blood and started to wipe Zoe's face, to get all the blood off.  
"Zoe i'm so sorry!" Aneisha cried and lent back down to Zoe holding her hand.  
"I'm fine" Zoe said a little sleepy after all the pain killers the medics gave her.  
"Where is Dan?" She asked them both  
"Urm, i just think it was too much for him. He has been so worried about you, he wouldn't rest until we found you" Tom replied  
Zoe let a blushed laugh and said  
"I'm scared..."  
"No need, you have us and that man, will never ever hurt you again!" Tom said softly back.  
He knelt down next to Zoe on the opposite side to Aneisha. There was a cover over Zoe's legs and they would take some time to heal, so the medics were outside discussing what action to take now.  
"Right.." a policeman said whilst entering the room  
"Lets get you to hospital, get you all mended then we will need a statement from you please!" He said cheerfully  
Four medics and Dan and Aneisha tried to help Zoe to the transfer board but once her leg moved an inch she screamed  
"AHHH!" She cried, tears running down her face, and sweat building up on her forehead.  
"Right, i'm sorry Zoe but we have to put you to sleep for a while and your wake up in hospital, and you shouldn't feel any pain" The medic explained.  
"No, i don't want to." She replied whilst grabbing Aneisha's hand.  
Aneisha looked down at her in sorrow and squeezed her hand a little back.  
"Just put this over your mouth" The medic said putting the oxygen mask into her other hand  
"Trust me Zo, me and Neeish wont leave you!" Tom said to her helping the oxygen mask to her mouth.  
She was still crying and sweating and tired so she placed her mask onto her mouth and started taking some deep breaths and before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep.

They just got Zoe into the ambulance and Dan came back.  
"What do i tell her?" He asked Aneisha whilst getting into the ambulance and sitting besides Zoe  
"You tell her how you felt" Tom replied whilst taking the last seat in the ambulance next to Aneisha  
"I just couldn't handle it.." Dan said quietly and looked down at Zoe besides him and brushed her hair off her face.  
"She will be fine, trust me" Aneisha said.  
**At The Hospital:  
**

Zoe slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone gathered around her face.  
"Zoe?" Stella said  
"Yep?" She replied and everyone laughed.  
They all hugged her then Stella said  
"Tom, Aneisha would you like to come see Frank with me now?"  
And they all left including the doctors except Dan  
She turned her head towards him, and he smiled worriedly at her.  
"Heyy" He said gently and pushed her hair off of her face again  
Zoe stayed silent and her eyes filled up with water, and Dan grabbed her hand and she let her tears out.  
Dan came across to her and gave her a massive hug. And his tears came out, onto her face.  
"I'm sorry" Dan said quietly wiping the tears off of Zoe's face.  
She let out a little giggle and smiled at him.  
"It's ok, only a little salt water." She joked  
"No, about walking out, i just couldn't, couldn't see you like that" Dan said crying  
"Ach, shh, i'm hear now aren't i?" Zoe replied pulling Dan into another hug.  
"And i heard you were my hero, wanting to find me"  
"Yeah well," He said brushing his fingers through her hair.  
"Well, i couldn't leave a loved one behind"  
Zoe pulled away and their face were inches away and Zoe whispered  
"I missed you so much" And tears left her eyes  
Dan wiped them and slowly brushed his fingers through her hair again and said quietly  
"I love you so much"  
Zoe put her hand around his neck and his lips came closer to hers until they were touching.  
Sparks flew across everywhere and Dan put both his hands brushing Zoe shoulders and their lips tingling as they were touching one another.  
Dan was now fully leaning over to Zoe's bed and she started to sit up whilst they were kissing.  
It felt like minutes past when they broke the kiss off, and Zoe looked down and then into Dan's eyes and let out a little giggle before his hands were gently touching her neck again and she felt herself grab him to kiss more.  
Butterfly's filled their stomachs and she bit his lip a little whilst they were kissing and when they broke the kiss off again Dan just tugged her hair a little and she closed her eyes.  
At this time there was a knocked at the door and Dan sat besides Zoe on her bed when everyone came in again including Frank. Lots of hugs were shared and everyone seemed so happy in that moment.  
"Well, this is our happy ending... right guys?" Tom said  
So Aneisha hugged him and said  
"Right now, we can't ever be happier"  
Happy tears filled everyone's eyes and Frank grabbed Stella and pulled her into a kiss.  
Everyone just chuckled.  
Dan put his arm around Zoe and put his other hand into her's.  
"I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again Zo, i promise" Dan whispered  
And they all sat their laughing and hugging until they all fell asleep in each others arms.

** THE END...**


End file.
